Reclaiming Passion
by Galaxystar
Summary: SEQUEL TO "IRRESISTIBLE..."! It's been nearly a year since that magical night between Serenity and Trunks. After months of waiting, she finally gives up hope of him ever returning...but will he? The flames of passion still burn brightly in their bellies..
1. Default Chapter

_**Opening Notes:**_

_**Hey everyone! Here's the Prologue to the Sequel of "Irresistible: The Prince of Passion." I hope that you guys like this, and feel free to drop me line anytime with any questions or ideas. I'm ALWAYS open to ideas!**_

_**Please Review!!! **_

_**PROLOGUE: A WARNING**_

_**Chorus  
Have you ever loved s**_**_omebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
_**

Have you ever loved someone to the point where you were willing to give up your way of life; your reputation; your family? What would you do?

How could you possibly choose between Love and Duty; Reality and Romance; Right and Wrong?

How often have you ever lost sleep over love? Over a man…or even a woman?

Love drains your mind…your soul, and only leaves you wanting so much more.

Love strengthens trust and truth; or kills them both completely.

Love is what leaves you crying all alone…in your room at night…when not even the moon is out to comfort you.

**_Have you ever tried To find the words  
But they don't Come out right  
Have you ever,Have you ever_**

Love is as selfish as it is unselfish; the more you give the greedier you become.

Do you close your eyes to Love?

Shield your heart from Desire?

When you're in love, words mean nothing…and yet, at the same time, they mean everything.

Can you feel the confusion starting to set in? Good…blame it all on the complexities of love dear readers.

**_  
Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything _****_To make them understand  
_**

She'd been distant over the last few months. Serenity didn't smile; didn't laugh, because it hurt to do so. She felt empty; she was empty inside, because she'd been made to bleed.

She missed his face; his eyes and how they had gazed into her own. Her appetite had dwindled, and his smile often plagued her dreams…so she just stayed awake at night…all alone, with only the constant silence to comfort her.

No one understood why she had closed herself off from her mother and friends. Serenity rejected suitor after suitor, with the firm belief that "He" would be back.

Ah, how easily a young heart is fooled…

The young men she sent away often said that even though her face held beauty, her heart held nothing but ice. She was alone and bitter…until she met someone else.

A Duke by the name of Endymion V, and he was the first man that she had let into her heart in almost an entire year.

_**Have you ever had someone **_**_Steal your heart away  
You'd give anything _****_To make them feel the same _**

Stop before you start.

Yes…in order to avoid pain you must protect your spirit, because once it is broken, not even time can mend the wounds. So stop thinking with your heart, and start thinking with your head. Push away the emotions that are holding you back from what you are meant to be. Of course, if this were easy, it would not be called love. There is nothing simple about life, or about love.

They have nothing in common, except for the fact that they both cause innocent lovers pain and grief.

_**Have you ever searched **_**_For the words to get to their heart _**

_**But you don't know what to say **_

**_And you don't know where to start  
Chorus  
_**

Of course, Truncillion had written her time after time, but ever since she met Endymion V, the Duke of Weseledim, she's never bothered to even read anything he sent, much less open it. He was dead to her, and as far as she was concerned, he could keep the little trinkets and gifts that he included in his notes as well.

They were worthless…to the both of them. For all she knew he could be rolling around in the hay with a maid or with some other wench, just to satisfy his cravings for a moments time.

**_Have you ever found that one  
You've dreamed of all of your life  
You'd do anything to look into her eyes  
_**

Truncillion is afraid of just what lies in his heart, so he hides; shields himself from the truth. He doesn't see the pain he has caused our dear Serenity. He writes now and again, but the words that are etched across the parchment are empty.

Though he'd love to see her again, love to look into her eyes. Is she the one for him?

Why is it that when ever he lies in bed with a woman, he pretends that she is Serenity. He waits for her to curl into a ball against him and rest her head on his chest…he waits…only to realize that she isn't there beside him.

He even screams her name at the height of passion every night that he shares his bed with some unnamed female.

How could such a mighty prince be brought to his knees by one girl?

She is the one girl that he has always wanted…and yet…she frightens him to his wit's end.

_**Have you finally found the one **_**_You've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't _****_Give their heart to you  
_**

Damn him…and that silky laugh of his.

Damn him…and those large, strong and calloused hands that he possesses.

Damn him…and his stupid charm and sharp wit.

Damn him…to the deepest, darkest depths of Purgatory…at least as far as Serenity is concerned.

Why?

Because none of him was hers; there was none of him that would ever belong to her.

Shall we blame it all on the "Cravings" of a man? You be the judge.

_**Have you ever closed you eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait **_**_For the day when they will care  
Chorus _**

Don't follow in Serenity's footsteps and chose naivety, because it has only caused her pain. Her "Prince of Passion" showered her with fancy words and tokens, but where is he? Why, it has nearly been year, and yet she still holds feelings for him. Poor, poor Serenity, blinded by love and desire until it was too late; she, my friends, has been broken, whether she realizes it or not.

And who will mend the soul of our poor Lady? Her precious Endymion, or her Prince of Passion?

So, as we begin to spin a true tale of jealousy…a tale of wanting…a tale of desire and love…remember…you must protect your spirit, while it still remains in tact.

Please don't be like Lady Serenity…who is now caught in a tug of war between two men…two powerful and power hungry men…

Two incredibly sexy men…who are both staking a claim on her heart.

**_What I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What I gotta do to to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you into my world  
'Coz baby I can't sleep  
Chorus_**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

_**It's short, I know, but it is just the prologue. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon, around next week sometime perhaps. Please review and let me know what you think. I hope it's not as bad as I think it is. By the way, I will update based on the number of reviews I get for a chapter. If you guys don't like it, or don't leave a review…then the story will just stay as it is…**_

_**Other than that I hope that you enjoy the SEQUEL CHAPTER STORY (I combined both) "Reclaiming Passion"… (Let me know if this title stinks please!)**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Lotsa Luv,**_

_**Galaxystar**_


	2. A Plea From A Friend

**Readers:**

**As of right now, all of my works and projects will be put on a temporary writing hiatus. Maybe I'll look at this tomorrow and be like "You moron, why did you do this, you need to write?" and maybe not. I just…I can't write during this time…my friend…one of my best friends is in the hospital, and has been for nearly three days. She took a full bottle of pills and tried to commit suicide because she felt that her life wasn't worth it, and I'm just broken. I don't feel like I can function, but if she can then I can and the doctors say that she will be fine. I feel like shit because I couldn't help her…I love her so much and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop her…she wouldn't let me. It all happened so fast…less than three weeks not to mention I went to her birthday party at the Embassy Suite Hotel only days ago…I could see she wasn't happy but then again she had just broken up with her boyfriend of three years…and it took her over the edge. My father told me…I wasn't even supposed to know, and I can't even see her. I just want to write something for her. I want to hug her and not let go for the rest of my life. I want to hug her and tell her I love her because I do! And I love her family and I can't even imagine what they're going through…I love them all. Even though I don't know you readers and fellow authors out there I do want to tell you something. Whenever you feel like no one cares about you know this: I Love You. I don't care what you look like, what music you listen to, your race, your religion, what kind of cereal you eat for breakfast… I love you and please don't ever stay silent while something's ripping at you inside, it hurts everyone and while it's so easy to say it (the effects of suicide) everyday or explain what a suicide attempt does to family and friends…you know nothing until you feel the hurt…until you experience it. Please, I beg of you…don't take your life away from this world. I've been in that black hole, a hole that's so dark and deep that you feel like you can't climb your way out of it…and so many times I've come close to letting it swallow me…but each time I pull myself out…I find an outlet and that's what I want you to do. Please don't think me silly…even an attempt, no matter how small, hurts everyone…and I'm hurting right now…I'm so sorry to all of you who were expecting long overdue updates from me…I'm sorry. **

**Love Always,**

**Galaxystar**


End file.
